Bulletin Board
by intensityENSUES
Summary: Myspace Survey's taken by the character's of Camp Rock. Fun fun fun.
1. Michelle Anne

**A/N: **Hello woorlld! So I was bored. Didn't feel like writing something big, so I decided to make a story where I took a random myspace survey and answer them like they were camp rock characters. So the first one is Mitchie's and heeere it is! 

**Where**** were you at 2 am this morning?**

Oh, nosy nosy little survey. Wouldn't you like to know.

**What'****s the cd in your player?**

Caitlyn's demo CD.

**Have you ever been pulle****d over by the cops?**

Once because it was past curfew. Which definitely wasn't my fault.

**Will you be in a relat****ionship next month?**

If I'm not I blame Shane.

**What can'****t you wait for?**

*blush* someone promised me a canoe ride when he got back.

**Is this the best year of your life?**

I sure hope it will be.

**Can you count**** to ten in more than one language and what language?**

Yes. Oui. Si.

**How much milk do you put in your cerea****l bowl?**

Just enough to make it kind of damp. Unlike Shane who decides to drown his poor cereal.

**Who pisse****d you off today?**

Caitlyn! My god the woman decides to wake me up at 8:30 on a Saturday to go shopping!

**Three**** things you did today:**

History, played some guitar on the roof, walked the dog.

Did anyone see you kiss the last person you kissed?

Oh god I hope not. That last was kinda intense.

**Ever dated**** someone outside of your race?**

Sort of?

**Are you good at hidin****g your feelings?**

Most definitely not.

**Have you ever cried**** from being so mad?**

There's been a few times.

**Have you ever made someo****ne laugh when they were crying?**

He always makes me laugh when I'm crying.

**What is somet****hing you currently want right now?**

Shane.

**What was the best part of your day?**

The creepy pretzel guy at the mall hitting on Caitlyn.

**How are you feeli****ng?**

Could be better.

**Have you ever been punch****ed by the opposite sex?**

Jason did, but I don't think it was intentional.

**Have you ever gotte****n in a drunken fight?**

Have you ever fought a drunk? That's an interesting thing to do.

**What'****s your relationship with the person you last texted?**

My last text says "I'll see you in three days. I love you, talk to you later."

You can figure that out.

**What was the first**** thing you did when you woke up?**

Yelled at Caitlyn.

**If your signi****ficant other asked you to marry them TODAY what would you say?**

Raincheck?

**Did you get a full 8 hours**** of sleep last night?**

No, but I'm all right with that.

**Would**** you like to put last night on repeat, and live it forever?**

*blush* yes.

**Do you know what high schoo****l your father went to?**

No.

**What time will you be getti****ng up tomorrow morning?**

Hopefully late.

**Will you be in bed withi****n twenty minutes?**

Seeing as he hasn't called yet, probably.

**Who were you with at 4 am this morni****ng?**

A boy.

**Are you watch****ing TV while doing this?**

Nope.

**What does your numbe****r 3 call you?**

Mitchie? She sometimes calls me mitch.

**Do you have any bruis****es?**

I get them often. I'm not the most graceful person

**What is tomor****row?**

Sunday.

**What are you doing**** later?**

Calling Shane.

**Can you play guita****r hero?**

Shane's teaching me.

**Can you easil****y tell if someone is fake?**

This reminds me of camp…

**What'****s your favorite season?**

Summer

**Have you ever been knock****ed unconscious?**

no

**Is your Myspa****ce profile private?**

Mhm.

**Do you know someone named**** David?**

My cousin.

**In winte****r, would you rather wear jackets or hoodies?**

I wear Shane's hoodies, which is like a jacket on me. So both?

**Is anyth****ing wrong with your eyes?**

If I'm not wearing contacts or glasses, yes.

**Has anyon****e ever sang to you?**

:)

**What are you drink****ing right now?**

Tea.

**Do you get high a lot?**

Ugh.

**Do you get along**** more with girls or guys?**

I'd have to say guys. But I have a few girl friends too.

**Numbe****r 1 walks out of your life, do you go after them?**

Hopefully he wouldn't.

**Would**** they go after you?**

He has.

**Could**** you go the rest of your life without smoking a cigarette?**

Indeed.

**Have you ever kisse****d anyone whose name started wit****h an A, G, B, K or J?**

Nope.

**Were you happy**** when you woke up today?**

No! Caitlyn…

**What kind of socks**** do you have on?**

The wonderful joys of barefeet.

**Are you talle****r than your mom?**

No. I'm a shorty.

**Do you think**** you are a good person?**

I've had my mistakes.

**What woke you up this morni****ng?**

CAITLYN.

**Do you love where**** you live?**

I do, actually.

**Do you hate being**** alone?**

Sometimes it's nice. It can be unnerving.

**Are you a morni****ng person or night person?**

Shane made me a night/ early morning person. :]

* * *


	2. Shane Adam

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. And for people who aren't familiar with myspace, basically you get to choose like 8-12 friends and put them in a chronological list (it's sick. I know) and so they're your number 1, number 2, etc. So if a question pertains to that, that's what that means. And noww.... here is SHANE'S SURVEYY. (I'll do caitlyn next.)

______________________________________________________________________

**Who was your last phone call?**  
Mitchie.  
**Who was the first person you talked to today?**  
Nate. I told him to fuck off.  
**Has someone of the opposite sex ever told you they loved you?**  
Yes. Someone has. And it wasn't my mom.  
**When was the last time you cried really,**** real****ly hard?**  
A long time ago.  
**What woke you up this morning?**  
Nate  
**What's on the schedule for tomorrow?**  
Press junk and junk for the new tour.  
**Do you want somone dead?**  
That's taking it kinda far, don't you think?  
**Do you miss anyone?**  
Definitely. Mitchie if you're reading this, I'm talking about you.  
**Do you listen to your friends advice when they give it to you?**  
About clothes, no. About girls, sometimes. About life, yes.  
**What is the last thing you did before you went to bed last night?**  
Talk to Mitchie.  
**Would you rather get up early or sleep in?**  
Sleep in.  
**Do you trust people**?  
It takes a long time for me to trust people.  
**When was the last time you had your hair cut?**  
couple weeks ago.  
**Is the last person you kissed mad at you?  
**I hope not.  
**Is this next friday gonna be a good one?**  
Back in Jersey, with Mitchie? Yeah. Sounds good to me.  
**Can you read other peoples expression****s?**  
I'm pretty good at it.  
**When was the last time something bothered you?**  
This morning. Nate being Mr. Bossy.  
**Have you ever stayed in a hotel?**  
I've stayed in numerous hotels.  
**How did you feel when you woke up today?**  
Pissed off. Nate had to wake me up at 7:30 for no reason.  
**How long does it take for you to fall asleep at night?**  
Usually, not long.  
**Whats in your pocket?**  
iPhone. Wallet. Keys.  
**Did anything weird happen in the past 3 days?**  
Is catching your girlfriend when she falls off her balcony weird?  
**Last male you slept in the same room with?**  
Jason and Nate  
**Last female you slept in the same room with?**  
Mitchie.  
**How long was your last phone call?**  
Hold on let me get my phone out of my pocket…  
3 hours and 42 minutes.  
**Are you wearing a necklace?**  
Nah.  
**Do you get along with your mom?**  
My mom's really cool.  
**How have you felt today?**  
Cranky.  
**What was the last book you read?**  
Lord of the Flies.  
**When was the last time you talked to your number 3 on top friends?**  
This morning.  
**What are you wearing on your feet?**  
slippers.  
**What were you doing at 8:00pm last night?**  
Throwing pebbles at a window.  
**Last person who drove you somewhere,**** and wher****e?  
**Adam, our driver, drove us back from the press conference to our hotel room.  
**Are you a forgiving person?**  
Rarely.  
**Do you know if anyone likes you?**  
Is that what the screaming hoard of girls at the hotel lobby was?

* * *

Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?


	3. Caitlyn Marie

**A/N: **So due to requests, it seems like people wanted me to do caitlyn, so here it is! Caitlyn's survey! I'd have to warn you, I basically took this survey without thinking about what caitlyn would actually say except for the parts i couldn't think of anything, I added some plot of what I said from mitchie's survey and...yeah. Whatever. I had a NOS. I'm hyper. And tired. so maybe just delirious? I don't know.

**Have you had sex in like last 7 days?**  
I like, totally had sex like, every fabulous day of this like, week! OH EM GEE!  
… seriously?

**What's with you and the last person you kissed?**  
PFFT. WHAT'S WITH YOU.

**What time did you wake up this morning?**  
I don't know. The sun was up.

**Whats on your bed?**  
Your mom.

**Will you be in a relationsh****ip next**** month?**  
Why is this all that stupid myspace surveys care about, now a days?

**Do you like to cuddle/snuggle?**  
I'd rather cuddle. That snuggle bear scares the crap out of me.

**Who was the last person you held hands with?**  
Mitchie, who at the time was pretending to be my lesbian girlfriend so the pretzel guy would stop hitting on me.  
Good times. Good times.

**Are you excited about anything today?**  
Today wasn't particularly exciting. Just your everyday teenage hanging out…with creepers after you…

**Did you cry at all today?**  
I was crying because the abyss of my soul was rotting into the universe.

**What's on your bedroom floor right now?**  
fuckloads of clothes.  
**  
Did you kiss or hug anyone today?  
**Mitchieeee!! My lesbian lover. HUG IT OUT.

**What were you doing at midnight last night?**  
Your sister.

**Is there one person in your life that can always make you smile?**  
There's only one person who's made me pee my pants laughing.  
and yes. I actually peed my pants.

**Who did you last eat Chinese food with?**  
Mitchie: "Oh my god how the hell are we supposed to use chopsticks to eat noodles?! It's like trying to nail a blended raccoon to a tree!"  
That was today when we went to Panda Express.

**Single or Taken?**  
there's some complications going on with that.

**Is anyone on your bad side right now?**  
Creepers. Creepy pretzel guys who try to rob me of my damn cinnamon sticks.

**When did you last talk to your brother or sister?**  
That would be quite difficult, seeing as I would have to wait for one to be conceived.

**Do you think your last ex deserves to die?**  
Have his testicles chopped off? Yes.  
Die? Nah.

**Story behind your MySpace song?**  
(Sugar Rush by Cash Cash)  
It's got a good beat? Goddamn don't gotta interrogate me.

**Are you currently wanting any piercings or tattoos?**  
Mitchie: "What's that part between your nose? The clavicle?"  
Me: "Yeah mitchie. I'm gonna get my clavicle pierced."

**Are you a morning person or a night person?**  
mornings are good.

**Do you talk about your feelings or hide them?**  
I'm a robot. I don't have feelings.

**Is the last person you kissed mad at you?**  
Is my mom mad at me? I hope not.

**In your handbag, what are your must haves?**  
Who the hell calls it a handbag?!

**What would you do if you got pregnant?**  
That's a good question.  
I'm not a strong believer in hypothetical questions.

**What was the reason behind why you last cried?**  
I peed my pants.  
Laughing…  
And crying.

**Do you have a friend of the opposite sex you can talk to?**  
Have you ever talked to Jason at three in the morning? That is the ONLY time that boy makes any sense.

**What are you wearing right now?**  
nothing. SCANDAL.

**Do you go to church every Sunday?**  
Not a big religious person.

**Last girl you talked on the phone with?**  
Mitchie. Oh wait, Ella's calling me…

**Have you kissed anyone on your top friends?**  
Why would you care?

**Have you ever been to Six Flags?**  
Ahh. Good times.

**What color is your toothbrush?**  
Greenish. Like my teeth.

**Is success in your future?**  
Nah. I aim for failure.

**What do you think of Valentines day?**  
Ooh yay! Overpriced chocolate!

**How is your hair right now?**  
My hair makes me look like I was just deflowered.

**What's on your mind?**  
The person who would have deflowered me if I actually did get deflowered.

**Have you ever kissed someone who's name started with a D?**  
My dad's name is David. Does that work?  
**  
Is it easier to forgive or forget?**  
I hate deep questions.

**Think back to last April, who were you going out with?**  
Pshaa.

* * *


End file.
